This invention relates to a server, a server system, a client, a server control method and a storage medium for furnishing a client with a service in which video that has been captured by image sensing means is transferred to the client via a network.
A camera control system in which image sensing means such as a camera accompanying (connected to) a computer is remotely controlled (to change its panning angle, angle of tilt, zoom magnification, etc.) from another computer via a network finds use in a remote surveillance system and in an image distribution system for real-time distribution of images on the Internet.
With the prior-art camera control system mentioned above, however, someone not present can control the camera at will and the person being watched by the camera cannot tell who is watching from where.